Una fiesta perfecta
by El angel de la oscuridad
Summary: Una invitacion para una fiesta puede causar situaciones muy especiales. RxS y BBxR.


**UNA FIESTA PERFECTA.**

Era una mañana normal en la torre de los titanes, cada uno de ellos estaba ocupado en sus cosas cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, el mitad robot fue a ver quien era y regreso con una carta.

- Chicos vengan. – dice Cyborg llamándolos a todos.

Todos van a ver que es lo que le pasaba al mayor de los titanes, al estar todos juntos el abre la carta.

- Jóvenes titanes, en nombre de la ciudad y todos sus habitantes los invitamos a una fiesta en su honor la cual se llevara a cabo en el ayuntamiento el día de mañana en la noche, agradecemos su puntual asistencia. – dice Cyborg muy animado.

- ¡Una fiesta! – dice el Chico Bestia muy contento.

- No lo se, mañana tenemos que entrenar y patrullar la ciudad. – dice Robin no muy convencido de la fiesta.

- Me temo que no podemos faltar, nos invitaron personalmente y no podemos faltar a una fiesta que es para nosotros. – dice Cyborg muy serio.

- En eso tiene razón. – dice Raven sin mucho animo.

- ¡SI! – dice el Chico Bestia saltando de la alegría.

- OH oh. – dice Cyborg muy sorprendido.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dice Robin algo preocupado por la reacción de su amigo.

- Aquí dice que tenemos que llevar ropa formal. – dice Cyborg algo preocupado.

- ¿Qué es ropa formal? – dice Starfire algo confundida.

- Es ropa elegante. – dice Robin mirando a la pelirroja.

- Como la que yo uso en Tamaran en las reuniones de estado. – dice Starfire un poco confusa.

- ¿Esa es ropa de la realeza? – dice Robin muy serio.

- Si. – dice Starfire un poco seria.

- Bueno, es algo así pero con ropa de la tierra. – dice Robin algo apenado al pensar en volver a ver a la joven con ropa de ese tipo (Algo parecido como la que ella uso cuando el salio "voluntariamente" con Minina).

- Yo no tengo ropa de ese estilo. – dice Raven con su tono habitual de voz.

- Yo menos. – dice el Chico Bestia muy pensativo.

- Eso quiere decir que es hora de ir de compras. – dice Cyborg un poco preocupado de encontrar ropa a su medida.

- Si. – dice el Chico Bestia muy alegre.

- Yo creo que mejor no. – dice Raven pero no puede terminar de hablar ya que el mitad robot y el joven mutante la agarran por los brazos y salen a toda velocidad de la torre a buscar la ropa.

Tanto Robin como Starfire quedaron muy sorprendidos con lo sucedido.

- Robin, ¿tu sabes en donde puedo comprar ropa? – dice Starfire algo nerviosa.

- En el centro comercial. – dice Robin muy serio.

- Me acompañarías, es que no quiero ir sola. – dice Starfire un poco sonrojada.

- Yo, claro, por que no. – dice Robin un poco nervioso.

Los dos jóvenes salieron en total silencio hasta el centro comercial, mientras caminaban una gran cantidad de personas los veían y murmuraban cosas entre ellos y se reían, las risas no eran de burlas sino mas bien de complicidad cosa de la que el joven maravilla se dio cuenta y se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta de lo que se reían.

El y la pelirroja están caminando los dos solos y muy tranquilos, pareciera que estaban en una especia de cita, ante este ultimo descubrimiento el se quedo con el rostro totalmente rojo, al ingresar al centro comercial fueron a una tienda de ropa y al entrar una gran cantidad de chicas se quedaron totalmente paralizadas al ver a Robin.

- ¡Es Robin! – dice una chica y sale corriendo hacia el.

Todas gritan y se abalanzan hacia el, sin saber lo que pasaba empieza a correr ya que ellas querrían quedarse con un recuerdo de el, lo que podría ser desde un autógrafo hasta una parte de su cuerpo (Mechones de pelo, el indispensable antifaz o alguna que otra cosa), la joven alienígena veía toda la escena tratando de entender lo que pasaba.

El joven maravilla se escondió en un baño de sus peligrosas fanáticas, allí vio a un muchacho físicamente parecido a el, luego de un rato el joven maravilla salio del baño con la ropa del muchacho y el salio con el disfraz de Robin y una muy buena propina (Debo mencionar que Robin salio con ropa común y corriente y sin el antifaz).

La joven esperaba afuera de la tienda que su compañero regresara cuando un muchacho con camisa roja y un Jean azul con zapatos negros se le acerco, el tenia el cabello negro y los ojos azules.

- Starfire, ya regrese. – dice el joven muy tranquilo.

- ¿Quién eres? – dice Starfire un poco confusa.

- Soy yo, Robin, me tuve que cambiar de ropa para que no me siguieran. – dice Robin un poco nervioso.

- Ya veo. – dice Starfire maravillada al ver al joven.

Los dos entran en un almacén de ropa y la chica va a ver unos vestidos mientras el joven maravilla se sienta en una silla a esperar que ella encontrara el vestido que buscaba, el tiempo trascurría lentamente y el joven héroe a cada momento perdía más la paciencia.

- ¿Por qué se demora tanto? – piensa Robin muy ansioso.

- ¿Qué tal me veo? – dice Starfire enfrente del joven muy nerviosa.

El joven mira a la Tamaraniana y casi le da un infarto al verla, su vestido era de un verde oscuro con bordados en un verde mas claro en las puntas, el vestido estaba adornado con varias tonalidades de verdes que contrastaban con los ojos color esmeraldas de la pelirroja, el vestido incluía unos guantes y unas zapatillas del mismo color de los bordados, el vestido estaba muy bien ajustado a las curvas de la joven resaltando su gran cuerpo.

- ¿Me veo bien? – dice Starfire muy nerviosa ante la mirada del joven.

- Si, mucho. – dice Robin al salir del trance en la que la chica lo había dejado.

La joven compro el vestido y se cambio de ropa para no ensuciarlo, ambos fueron a otro almacén y allí el joven maravilla compro un Smokin muy elegante, luego ambos se dieron cuenta de que era hora de comer y fueron a una cafetería (solo por si es necesario mencionarlo tanto Robin como Starfire tenían la ropa que compraron guardadas en unos paquetes y en esos momentos tenían puesta la ropa con la que llegaron al centro comercial excepto Robin por ya saben que razones).

El la cafetería Starfire comía tranquilamente un helado mientras el se tomaba una gaseosa, ella estaba muy callada ya que se dio cuenta de que parecía que ellos dos estaban en una cita romántica así que de vez en cuando lanzaba unas miraditas fugases al dueño de su corazón desde hace tanto tiempo.

El joven que noto las miradas de la chica se estaba poniendo aun más nervioso conforme pasaba el tiempo.

- ¿Qué me esta pasando? – dice Robin sintiendo como un sudor frió recorría todo su cuerpo.

Varios chicos que estaban el la heladería intentaron acercársele a la joven para pedirle un autógrafo y decirle lo hermosa que era pero en cuanto estaban a una distancia cercana a la joven los ojos de Robin se clavaban el ellos como puñales y los jóvenes huían despavoridos del lugar ante la mirada de furia del joven maravilla.

El silencio reinaba en ambos y ninguno era capaz de decir algo.

- ¡Di algo, cualquier cosa solo di algo! – piensa Robin recriminándose a si mismo por que su cuerpo no respondía.

Por mas que lo intentaba no lograba que su boca y su cuerpo hiciera movimiento alguno.

- Robin. – dice Starfire muy nerviosa.

El joven la miro algo sorprendido.

- Yo quería decirte que, que yo, desde que te conocí te he admirado mucho, tu me has ayudado y apoyado mas que cualquiera que hubiera conocido antes, te has convertido en la persona mas importante de mi vida, quiero saber ¿que significo yo para ti? – dice Starfire muy nerviosa pero muy decidida.

El estaba completamente paralizado con la confesión de la chica y su mente aun no reaccionaba ya que no procesaba aun la información, ella empezó a impacientarse y al no recibir respuesta creyó que el no sentía nada por ella, se levanto de su asiento y salio corriendo, Robin se levanto dejo el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa y corrió detrás de la pelirroja.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no me quiere? - dice Starfire muy triste y en un débil susurro.

Algunas pequeñas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas ya que para el ella era solo su amiga y nada mas que eso, llego hasta el ascensor el cual estaba vació y entro en el, antes de que el ascensor se cerrara Robin entro en el con una agilidad parecida a la de un gato.

Ella al verlo se sonrojo, se puso muy nerviosa y la tristeza volvió a apoderarse de su ser, la puerta se cerro y ella vio como Robin la miraba.

- Perdóname, yo, yo no debí de actuar de esa manera por favor discúlpame. – dice Starfire muy pero muy triste.

- No hay nada que perdonar, la culpa fue mía. – dice Robin con los ojos cerrados.

- Ella no es culpable de nada, yo soy el que tiene miedo de decir lo que siente, pero eso se va a acabar hoy. – piensa Robin muy decidido.

Ella lo miraba muy confundida, ¿Por qué el había dicho que la culpa era suya?, que era lo que pasaba por su mente.

- Starfire, yo, yo quiero decirte que tu, que tu para mi también eres un persona muy importante, no soy muy bueno para decir estas cosas pero, tu para mi eres mas que una amiga, eres el ser mas importante en mi vida. – dice Robin muy sonrojado y al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Ella aun no podía creer lo que escuchaba y abrazo a Robin con todas sus fuerzas (Bueno no todas, solo lo suficiente para no partirlo en dos), el sonrojo en el rostro del joven maravilla ya no podía ser mayor. Sus rostros se acercaban a cada momento aun más, sus labios se rozaron suavemente probándose para luego fundirse en un profundo y amoroso beso.

Las puertas se abren y ellos escuchan como algunas cosas caen al suelo, se separaron y se horrorizaron al ver quienes eran los espectadores, se trataban de sus tres amigos los cuales también habían ido a ese mismo centro comercial a comprar su ropa.

Las ojos de los tres titanes que vieron la escena estaban abiertos a más no poder hasta que finalmente reaccionaron.

- Felicidades. – dijeron el Chico Bestia y Cyborg al unísono y muy felices.

La chica gótica no dijo nada solo soltó una pequeña sonrisa en señal de felicidad por la pareja.

- Ya era hora de que ustedes terminaran juntos. – dice Cyborg muy contento.

- Es cierto, si que demoraron. – dice el Chico Bestia muy feliz.

Luego de un par de minutos los cinco titanes regresaron a la torre, el resto del día paso muy tranquilo, en la noche Robin y Starfire estaban en la azotea, ambos estaban sentados muy juntos y estaban tomados de las manos además de que sus dedos están entrelazados.

- No sabes lo feliz que soy en estos momentos. – dice Starfire apoyándose sobre el hombro del joven.

- Yo también. – dice Robin abrazando a la chica,

Ambos se quedan en silencio mirando el paisaje nocturno, solo querían disfrutar la compañía del otro en total paz y tranquilidad. Al día siguiente casi era hora para la fiesta, todos estaban listos y esperaban que Raven saliera de su habitación para irse rápido.

- ¿Por qué tarda tanto? – dice Cyborg impaciente.

El mitad robot llevaba un Smokin muy elegante y fino, realmente se veía muy bien a pesar de las partes mecánicas.

- Tuve mucha suerte de encontrar algo de mi talla. – piensa Cyborg muy feliz.

- Voy a buscarla. – dice el Chico Bestia dirigiéndose a la habitación de la chica gótica.

- Vamos a esperarlos al auto. – dice Cyborg dirigiéndose hasta el garaje.

La joven pareja fue detrás del mitad robot mientras el joven mutante llego a la habitación de la chica solitaria.

- Raven, date prisa. – dice el Chico Bestia tocando a la puerta.

- Yo, creo que mejor no voy. – dice Raven aun sin abrir la puerta.

- ¿Por qué? – dice el Chico Bestia un poco confuso.

- No quiero que nadie se burle de mí. – dice Raven algo triste.

- Raven, nadie se va a burlar de ti. – dice el Chico Bestia muy serio.

La puerta se abre y ella sale con una capa azul que la cubría por completo, la capa se veía nueva.

- No se por que tenias miedo si te ves igual que siempre. – dice el Chico Bestia muy sorprendido.

Ella hecho la capa hacia atrás y se quito la capucha dejando ver su vestido, la mandíbula del joven mutante se estrello a una velocidad de vértigo al verla, los ojos se quería salir del cráneo al ver semejante espectáculo.

Su vestido era de un morado claro el cual llegaba hasta casi tocar el suelo, había una línea cortada la cual llegaba hasta la base de la pierna lo cual dejaba ver que ella tenia puestas unas botas azules del mismo color que la capa, también tenia puestos unos guantes azules que contrastaban muy bien con las botas y la capa.

Tenía un maquillaje sencillo pero muy elegante, unas sombras moradas en sus ojos al igual que el color en sus labios, se veía indudablemente hermosa.

- ¿Co, como me veo? – dice Raven muy nerviosa al sentir la mirada del joven.

- Maravillosa. – dice el Chico Bestia aun en su estado de trance hipnótico.

- ¿Qué, que dijiste? – dice Raven un poco sonrojada.

- Que, yo, bueno, digo, que te ves muy bien. – dice el Chico Bestia muy nervioso al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

Ambos se dirigen hacia el auto y así todos se van hacia la fiesta, al llegar todos los felicitan, los aplauden, los victorean, les toman fotos, en fin, que no hicieron.

Luego de un par de minutos empezaron a tocar un vals y varios invitados comenzaron a bailar, Robin saco a bailar a Starfire y los dos empiezan a bailar, el Chico Bestia y Raven también comenzaron a bailar, las miradas de todos estaban en las dos parejas que bailaban abrazados y muy juntitos.

Las fotos no se hacen esperar ya que todos estaban muy impresionados por las parejas de héroes, Cyborg estaba sentado en una silla dándole fin a toda la comida que estaba en su rango de alcance, los cuatro titanes que bailaban se perdían en las miradas del otro, la sensación de tener a su lado a su ser amado era reconfortante y maravillosa esparciendo por sus cuerpos una sensación de bienestar incalculable.

De esa forma continuaron bailando y disfrutando de la noche ya que desde ese día estaban muy felices y no importa lo que pasara en el futuro, ellos no solo eran un equipo, eran una familia y así podían vencer todos los obstáculos que se les interpusieran de ahora en adelante.

**FIN.**


End file.
